eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5304 (21 June 2016)
Sonia walks in on Tina calling a care home for Sylvie – she’s going to visit there later. When it’s established that both she and Sonia are both out that afternoon, Tina summons Shirley who is far from impressed with the idea of being left to look after Sylvie. Shirley softens when Sylvie wets herself, but the mood soon changes when Sylvie won’t let Shirley help her to change. Tina returns from her visit to the home and declares it didn’t go well – the staff were overworked. Tina claims that Sylvie’s family should be looking after her; they can’t palm her off. Shirley’s adamant that she’s counted out of the care rota. Carmel organises a meal at Beales’ with Martin, Sonia, Shakil and Bex. Martin asks Sonia how Tina took the news about her surgery – Sonia shiftily claims that she didn’t have much to say. After the meal, Carmel asks Martin to give Shakil a chance – they can all see how much he likes Bex. Sonia confides in Martin that she’s finding it tough having Sylvie in the house, he suggests she come over. After a beer, Sonia admits to Martin that she’s not told Tina the truth about the surgery – she doesn’t know how to tell her as she isn’t sure if she still loves her. Sonia opens up to Martin – Tina cheated on her and they’ve been distant ever since. As Martin consoles Sonia, she makes her move and kisses him; Belinda enters and breaks the moment. Martin firmly tells Sonia that he loves Stacey and reminds her that she doesn’t really want him; she needs to face up to things. Sonia agrees and states that she’s going to tell Tina it’s over. Sonia arrives home to find Tina struggling with a distressed Sylvie. A fragile Tina tells Sonia that she wants Sylvie to stay with them and reminds Sonia that she can’t do this without her; Sonia’s trapped... A concerned Sharon and Ian watch on as the doctor does physiotherapy with Jane. Jane struggles and claims that it’s tough, but the doctor seems happy with her progress. Sharon’s surprised when Ian corners the doctor and informs her that they would consider Jane being placed in a specialist unit up in Birmingham. Sharon clocks that things aren’t that simple and questions Ian on who he’s running from. Back at the Beales’, Ian shows Sharon the note from Max. Sharon reminds Ian that it wasn’t just he and Jane who covered for Bobby; he’s got support. Sharon rips up Max’s note decisively. Vincent and Kim find a forlorn Donna on her stall; though she assures the pair that she’s going to continue to focus on becoming a mum. Later, Vincent berates Kim for giving Donna a hard time. Kim admits that she was never okay with Donna’s pregnancy plan – she’s glad it hasn’t worked. Vincent is given food for thought when Kim questions the effect it would have on Pearl, but he claims he has to go through with his promise. Kim finds Donna packing up her stall early and apologises for her earlier attitude. Donna reminds Kim that she’s going to keep pushing on with her pregnancy plan – and Vincent is the right man for it. Kyle spots Belinda looking inquisitively at Blades – she informs him that she’s wondering how long it’s been up for rent; it’s in a prime location for a business. Belinda swiftly calls Neville regarding their settlement money. Belinda announces to Martin, Kyle and Andy that she’s going to open a luxury beauty salon. When Belinda snaps that the flat is a mess, Andy takes the hint and suggests that he’ll leave. Andy finds Roxy on her stall and asks whether he can have her spare room. Roxy is reluctant but eventually relents. Later, at Roxy’s, when Andy removes his shirt after a spillage, Roxy panics and claims that him living there isn’t going to work. As Jack and Ronnie show a prospective tenant around one of the Number 5 flats, they’re aware that someone is in. The pair are shocked to find Andy in the bathroom, making himself at home. Lauren asks Steven whether he’ll be heading back to New Zealand now that Bobby has been sentenced. A teary Lauren tells Steven that she doesn’t want to lose him. Steven claims that he doesn’t think they have a future together. Later, Ian broaches the subject with Steven of whether he really wants to leave Lauren. Ian advises Steven not to rush off – Bobby’s room is free. On the market, Steven catches up with an upset Lauren and tells her that she’s right, they’re a good thing together; he’s going to stay. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes